Insulation may be dispensed in a variety of ways. Generally, a hose is used to dispense the loosefill insulation. The operator positions a hose nozzle in a desired direction and dispenses the insulation from the loosefill source into the area at which the nozzle is aimed. Transporting the loosefill insulation from the source of loosefill into an area, such as an attic or basement, often requires the use of more than a single hose. Hose connectors are employed to connect and extend the hosing to reach longer distances. Typically, these hose connectors are 6″ long steel tubes. The hoses fit over the ends of these tubes and are secured to the tube by screw-type metal hose clamps. The use of such tubes and clamps is time consuming and requires a screw driver to secure the hoses, and are also subject to corrosion and deformation, and tend to cause the hoses to wear prematurely adjacent the clamp. Further, the use of such tubes and clamps does not allow for the rotation of the hoses relative to the connector once the clamps are tightened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,998 to Draudt et al. discloses a swivel hose coupling including a swivel insert that connects to the end of a hose and a swivel hose end piece which is rotatably connected to a hose end by the swivel insert. The swivel hose end piece has an internal groove in which an exterior portion of the swivel insert is rotatably received. Prior to assembly of the swivel hose end piece onto the swivel insert, the end piece should be heated to approximately 100°–110° F. to make it more pliable so that it will stretch, thus facilitating an easier pushing of the end piece onto the swivel insert after the swivel insert has been screwed onto the hose end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,445 to Thomas discloses a sealed coupling system for metal flexible hoses which includes a fitting assembly with inner and outer fittings adapted for threaded interconnection on the end of the flexible hose. The inner fitting includes a bore which receives a washer assembly with an O-ring for forming a sealing connection, a backer ring and an expandable washer. The expandable washer is selectively receivable on the corrugations of the flexible hose and functions to retain the fitting and washer assemblies securely in place and to prevent pull-out of the coupling while providing a positive connection to the hose whereby the O-ring gasket can be compressed for sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,197 to Kaminski et al. discloses a coupling for corrugated flexible hoses which includes two generally semi-cylindrical portions which are molded as a single unit with an integral hinge and locking structure. The inner surface of the cylindrical member is corrugated to correspond to the corrugations on the flexible hose, and an end portion of the coupling device includes an annular groove which mates with a flange on the outlet. The locking structure automatically latches as the semi-cylindrical portions are closed around the hose and the flange. Such a coupling does not allow for rotation of the hoses.
Thus, there is currently a need for an improved hose connector and method for connecting hoses between a loosefill source and an area of laying the loosefill insulation.